


Mirror Miracle

by The_Alice_Killer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Children of Characters, Corruption, Drama, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Mirror Universe, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Relationships are all background, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: I remember that day so vividly. It still feels so surreal. The day that sound vanished from our world. It was horrible. So many people broke. There was so much pain and suffering. You couldn’t hear anything other than voices. Music was gone. Gone forever.The government ruined it all. And now they want to ruin a mirror world. I won't let that happen.I, Sei Okusawa, am going to stop the government from destroying the mirror world and expose their corruption for all the world to see.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi, Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari, Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari, Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki, Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei, Futaba Tsukushi/Kirigaya Touko, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hiromachi Nanami/Kurata Mashiro, Hiromachi Nanami/Kurata Mashiro/Yashio Rui, Hiromachi Nanami/Yashio Rui, Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei, Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi, Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 11





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I've been working on for a while now. I haven't gotten very far yet but I'm hoping to do a lot with it this year.
> 
> This is solely focused on children of the main cast (which are all from the tagged relationships above). Will the Canon characters appear? Yes. Just not very often.
> 
> For more information you can go to the website I have (though it's not fully up-to-date yet) (https://sites.google.com/view/mirror-miracle/home) or check out the Instagram account (@mirrormiracle_band)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

"I'm home!"

Silence. Looks like neither of her parents were home yet. Oh well. That was normal. They were both busy with their jobs.

Sei took off her shoes and then entered the house. She went to her room and set her school bag down. School had been exhausting again. She was glad it was over for the week.

Sei changed into a purple t-shirt and some sweatpants. She looked at her phone. Nothing new had popped up yet. That was surprising. Normally the group chat was going wild after school. Sei wondered what was up.

She went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There was a note on the kitchen counter. It said that her parents would both be late tonight.

"Mama's work always makes her stay so late…" Sei sighed, "And auntie Kokoro is up to trouble again it seems…"

Sei had a habit of talking out loud when she was alone. It was just easier to think that way sometimes. Though, her friends liked to tease her about it a lot.

Sei grabbed a cookie from the container that she had just baked the night before. She went to the living room and sat down. She turned on the TV, finding it was already on the channel she liked. Right now it was playing a movie.

Sei watched it with mild interest. But, that didn't last for long. Her phone buzzed. She looked at it. The group chat had new messages. Sei read them.

**Tanaka:** Hey guys. Check out the news. The govt is giving a speech

**Uki** : What are they getting on about now?

**Yasu:** Yeah, what? Nothing new vanished, right?

**Etsuko:** Not that anyone has talked about

**Tanaka:** Just watch it

Sei changed the channel and did just that. There was apparently an emergency press meeting happening right now. Sei tuned in to listen.

"As you all know, things have been vanishing from our lives. We have not been able to pinpoint exactly what caused it yet."

Sei scoffed, "Yeah right. You did shady shit and screwed us all over."

"We have been searching for a way to fix it. Please continue onwards as always."

Sei sighed, "Like we can do anything else?"

She glanced at the group chat.

**Koharu:** This guy makes me so mad

**Haru:** I know. He's terrible at lying

**Mae:** And yet some people believe him when he says he didn't do anything

**Yuna:** People will always blindly follow a leader if they can't think for themselves

**Sei:** He's so pathetic. Why would anyone trust him to keep his word?

**Hotaru:** Who knows at this point?

"The government is looking into visiting a mirror world to look for answers…"

That statement caught Sei's attention. A mirror world? Did that even really exist? If it did, what would that entail for them? What could it do?

"That is all I have to give you regarding this situation."

Sei turned off the TV. She had many questions about what she had just heard.

"What are they planning? There's more to it, isn't there?"

Sei doubted they meant exactly what they said. That was how it always worked. The government always lied to them. Especially ever since the disappearances have started happening.

What were the disappearances? Simple as it seems. Just things vanishing from life. The first to go was reflections. No one could see themselves in a mirror anymore. It caused a lot of stress when it first happened, but now mostly everyone is used to it.

The second… was music. That hurt a lot. Sei especially struggled. Being in an already falling apart band back then, and then that happening… it really caused problems. That band failed. None of the members even cared.

Sei had a secret regarding all of that. She knew how to make instruments still play.

There were certain materials that held properties that this problem didn't seem able to affect. So, Sei put it to use.

Normally you had to inform the government if you found any of the materials, but why would she ever do that? Sei hid it from everyone. She had told her parents about it but not what she was doing with them. She only played them when she was certain she was truly alone.

Sei looked back at her phone. They were still talking on the group chat.

**Ayuka:** That sound suspicious

**Kouji:** It does

**Aiko:** They make everything sound so shady nowadays

**Hoshiko:** Watch this be a big lie to cover up what they're actually doing

**Kyou:** I honestly wouldn't put it past them at this point

**Airi:** Mirror worlds aren't real, are they?

**Sei:** I've never heard of them being discussed before

**Nao** : Sounds really fake. It can't be real

**Noriko:** Yeah. I agree!

Sei put down her phone. As much as she wanted to believe that this was all a bluff, it was on her mind. Could they truly know where to find a mirror world?

"I need to do some research on this…" Sei decided.

She went back to her room and booted up her computer. She had a lot of research to do. She just wanted to be certain they were bluffing. She needed confirmation to put her at ease.

But, the moment she googled it, her anxiety became worse. There were countless news article stating a mirror world had indeed been found recently. It seems to be exactly like theirs.

"They're planning something… I just know it."

Sei dug deeper and deeper. She needed to know what they were up to. She couldn't help it. She needed answers now. And she got them. But they weren't good answers.

"Oh no… They… they want to…" Sei couldn't believe her eyes at what she had uncovered.

"I have to stop them."

But how? She was a 17-year-old kid in high school. How was she ever going to be able to stop a corrupt government? Sei really didn't know, but she had the feeling she couldn't just sit back. She had to do something. No one else would.

"Maybe… can the spell be broken?"

Sei had more research to do. If she was going to stop the government from destroying this mirror world, she needed a lot more information. But that was also dangerous. She was on the dark web. If they found out, she might not live long.

It wasn't confirmed, but people who started fighting the government kept going missing. It was speculated that they had been taken care of. That meant they were dead.

What Sei was trying to do would definitely get her on a hit list. But she didn't care. She'd rather die than live under this corrupt rule. So either she changed it herself or she died trying. Hopefully the former.

Sei found that she had a chance here. If she could also go to the mirror world, she could possibly stop them. But, there was no way she alone could do this. It was too much for one person to handle.

But that then meant putting other people in danger. Sei had to be cautious about who she told this stuff to. Only people she could trust with her life could know about her plan.

So now she just had to put her plan in action. She just didn't know where to start from.


	2. I Need Your Help

Sei had decided on what to do now. She was going to have to form a band. From what she had researched, it seemed the government was going to cast some type of silence spell similar to what their world was dealing with.

Sei found it wouldn't be permanent for a month. She would have a month to find a way to break the spell. Sei believed she needed to make sound there. Hopefully that would be enough to reverse the effects.

She just hoped she wasn't wrong about this. If she was that was bad. But, she was pretty confident she was correct. Sei had done a lot of research. She didn't want to be wrong. She couldn't risk it if she would be getting other people involved in this.

Now the hard part. Actually getting a band together. Sei wasn't even going to bother with her old band mates. They wouldn't help her. So, she needed to find others.

But beyond just that, she needed a singer. And she knew exactly who she wanted for that role. It was just a matter of getting her to agree to it. That might be tough. After all, she was asking her to risk her life. It wasn't something anyone would agree to very easily. She had her work cut out for her.

Sei went to see them on the weekend. She stood at the door and knocked. It took a while, but the door opened up.

"Sei?" Tanaka peaked her head out the door.

"Hey." Sei greeted her, "Have a moment?"

Tanaka opened the door fully, "I'm free. Why?"

"I need your help, Tanaka." Sei stated.

Tanaka was confused and concerned by that statement. What could Sei need her for?

"Why?" Tanaka asked, "What happened?"

Sei took a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation. Hopefully Tanaka wouldn't think she was crazy. That was a possibility.

"The government wants to do something bad. They're trying to ruin this "mirror world" because of these issues." Sei explained.

"So… they want to destroy the mirror world. They don't want to see if they could help?" Tanaka questioned.

Sei sighed, "It seems so."

"You're serious? You aren't pulling my leg here, right?" Tanaka didn't want to believe it was true.

"Unfortunately." Sei gave her a sad look. She too wished it wasn't true.

"So… what can we do about it?"

"We need to make a band." Sei stated.

"A… band? I'm sorry. I'm not following where you're getting at." Tanaka was very confused.

Sei nodded, "Yes. A band. Trust me. I know what we need to do and that is it. We need to make a band."

"If you say so, Sei. Um… come in? We can discuss this in private. This could get us killed if the government learns about it." Tanaka ushered Sei inside.

"I know. Are you willing to take that risk?" Sei asked.

"You're my friend, Sei. I can't let you get yourself killed." Tanaka replied.

Sei smiled, "Thank you, Tanaka."

"Mom is home. Let's go to my room so we can talk in private. I don't think she'd be very happy if she knew what we were talking about." Tanaka said in a whisper.

"Alright. I should say hi to her, though."

"Fine. She's in the kitchen."

The two of them went into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door, Tanaka?"

"That would have been me, auntie Tae." Sei replied.

Tae was cooking something at the moment. She turned around to look at the two girls. She smiled at Sei.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Sei. How are your parents?"

"They're okay. Momma is going crazy with auntie Kokoro, though." Sei replied, "I don't really know what she has been getting up to, though."

Tae shook her head, "I'm impressed Misaki never killed that girl."

"Aunt Misaki is really good at being calm." Tanaka stated, "And aunt Kaoru wasn't much different, right?"

"Yes. Kaoru was quite crazy too. Not to the same extent of Kokoro, but pretty out there." Tae agreed, "I'm trying to get dinner ready. It has to sit for a while. I hope you don't mind if I kick you out."

"We're going to be in my room." Tanaka said.

"Have fun, girls."

The two of them went up to Tanaka's room. They sat on her bed. Now it was time to discuss this idea in depth.


	3. I Want You

"Okay, Sei. Tell me why we need to create a band." Tanaka demanded once they were in her room.

They sat on her bed. It was pretty quiet. The atmosphere was tense, though.

"It's a long story. But, the government wants to cast a spell, if you will, on the mirror world. This spell will take away their sound. I think if we can make sound before said spell becomes permanent, we can stop it from happening." Sei explained as best she could.

Tanaka did not know how to handle all of that information. She knew the government was corrupt, but that corrupt? That was news to her. It was also worrying. How far would they go on this mirror world? And did that translate to what they would do in this world too?

The government had been getting very… bold. With all the rebels suddenly disappearing, it was growing quite clear what the government would do. There was no saying just how much farther they might be willing to go if need be.

"And how are we even supposed to make sound? The government heavily regulates who can use those materials. We'd never get them." Tanaka said.

Sei nodded, "Yes. I would normally agree. However, I already got that covered. I found a deposit of the materials and never told them. I used it to make instruments that work."

Tanaka really wished she hadn't. She knew that meant there was even less of a chance of talking Sei out of this idea. She didn't want Sei to do this. She knew very well this could end in death. She didn't want that to happen. But, Sei seemed very adamant about doing this.

Tanaka wasn't very confrontational. Not with something like this. She would rather just let it happen, as bad as it was. But, it seemed not many friends shared that feeling. Sei wasn't the only one she heard talking about wanting to take action. There were others.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Sei sensed her hesitation.

Tanaka took a deep breath, "Alright… where do we begin?"

She had no choice. If Sei wasn't backing out, she had to do everything she could to support her. It would forever haunt her if she did nothing and Sei got herself killed.

Sei was her best friend. One of the first people she ever really connected with. She couldn't let her do this alone. There was no way in hell that was ever happening. She would stay by her side no matter what. Even if it ended up costing them their lives.

"Step one is done. I got the instruments already. That was probably the hardest task on the list. Well, save for actually finding a way into the mirror world." Sei stated, "Next would be getting together a band."

"So, we have you for drums then?" Tanaka questioned.

Sei was the drummer in her old band. It was obvious she would want to do that for this band as well. Now it was just a matter of figuring out who else would work.

"Yes. I'll be the drummer." Sei nodded.

Tanaka sighed, "I don't play anything. I won't be much help to you here."

"I want you to be the singer."

That statement made Tanaka freeze. What? Did she hear that correctly? She had to have misheard. There was no way Sei would ask that of her, right?

"What did you say?"

"Will you be the singer?" Sei asked again.

So she had heard her right. Sei was actually asking her to be the singer of this band. She didn't know how to feel about it.

Part of her was terrified. The thought of being out there like that was scary. Her voice would be heard. People could possibly recognize her from that. She was terrified of that. But, Tanaka was certain Sei already thought of that and had a plan.

Sei always seemed to think ahead. Rarely was she caught off guard. That made Tanaka a little less worried, but not by much. The government played that way too. Who was the better planner? Tanaka picked the government on that one. They knew what to do. Sei and her were just kids. What did they know about how to eliminate threats?

"W-what?" Was the final response Tanaka gave, still not able to believe Sei wanted her to be the singer.

Tanaka had absolutely no experience as a singer. Sure, she did like to sing every now and again, but not like this. She had never been in a band. Had never wanted to be in a band. Was she really the right choice for this?

Tanaka really hoped Sei knew what she was doing picking her for such a major role. She had to trust her senpai on this matter, as much as it scared her.


End file.
